


This is not a story the Jedi would tell you

by TransGoondis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransGoondis/pseuds/TransGoondis
Summary: An alternative ending for Anakin and his family at the end of Revenge of the Sith.





	This is not a story the Jedi would tell you

"The children are safe, but for their protection everyone must think they are dead."

"And Skywalker? Joined Darth Sidious, has he?"

"I confronted him on Mustafar. He caught alight on the lava. I couldn't bear to see him suffer in such agony so I - I - I did what I must. "

"Hm, and Senator Amidala, what became of?"

"We lost her in childbirth..."

* * *

Padmé woke up with a jolt. Her eyes shot open, only to meet with darkness. Where was she? Where was Anakin? And her two new borns? Her head spun with the words "children..... Anakin.... dead....". They lingered there like a sickening stench, threatening to make her vomit.

No, they can't be... they can't all be dead....

Padmé stifled a sob with her hand. While she had been lying there helpless, the ones she loved the most had gone.

"Oh my dear senator, what seems to be the matter?" A soft voice grounded her back in the dark room.

She couldn't see anyone. However she did feel a strangely familiar presence.

Padmé hesitated.

"You can tell me. I'm here to help you."

Padmé felt so vulnerable, but the voice was so gentle. So calming.

"They're gone. My children. Anakin." Her speech was punctuated with sobs, and as her face grew warm with tears, she felt her heart grow cold. "And there was nothing I could do to save them. While I lay here, they perished, and I - I couldn't - "

Padmé broke off with an cry. Her body shook with anger.

"Hmm." The voice gently hummed in sympathy, and she felt a hand of comfort rest on her shoulder.

There was a heavy pause, in which neither of them spoke.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" The man finally said.

"No."

"I thought not," he went on. "It's not a story the Jedi would tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm trying to imply here is that Padme becomes Sidious' new apprentice and becomes Darth Vader instead of Anakin.


End file.
